(A) This invention relates to a means for arresting direct sun rays and reflected glare from sun or other light sources shining through transparent windshields and/or side windows of motor vehicles, airplanes, motor boats or other vehicle bodies so as to prevent the driver or person occupying a seat adjacent to a vehicle door window being subjected to annoyance or discomfort from direct sunlight or reflected glare either while the vehicle is traveling or when it is stopped.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
Devices for shielding the interior and occupants of a vehicle against sunlight and reflected glare that are used in association with the windshield or side door windows have been known in the past. Today's automobiles are provided with sun visors to intercept and block overhead rays of the sun so that they do not interfere with the visibility or comfort of the driver and vehicle passengers. Still other shields have been developed for use in the windshield to intercept light rays. Crowell U.S. Pat. No. 2,253,766, (11/27/39) developed an eye protecting means for vehicles to protect the driver or a front seat passenger from rays of light that may be used when the vehicle is being used. Shades have been developed that attach semipermanently to the side windows to block sun rays that may be used when a vehicle is parked. Roark, U.S. Pat. No. 2,665,166 (8/20/51), developed a permanently attached car-side sun visor that was permanently mounted on a vehicle door frame. Nagy, U.S. Pat. No. 4065171 (12/27/77) developed an adjustable free-standing glare shield adapted to be positioned adjacent to the windshield of an automobile without impairing the vision of the driver. However, no free-standing or easily attached shield has been developed that is adapted to be used interchangeably in the windshield or side door windows of a vehicle or mounted in a position so as to protect the arm of the driver that is closest to the vehicle door prior to this patent or that can be mounted so as to protect the arm of the driver on the side closest to the door and that will remain in a flexed position when so adjusted.